


Ice Ice Bunny

by majime



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 11:56:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16062608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majime/pseuds/majime
Summary: Sungyoon and his popsicle stick invading Jangjun’s bed.





	Ice Ice Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this cute moment that the reliable lord Jangjun revealed:  
> https://twitter.com/ujjujjujun/status/1043209002958479360

After a long day of practicing and preparing for their upcoming comeback, Jangjun is all set to collapse on his awaiting bed. His hair is still damp from the warm shower, and his shirt and sweatpants are stubbornly clinging onto his equally damp skin. He knows he might catch a cold the next day, but his body is just so ready to shut down for the day. With a sigh, he pushes open the door of the room he shares with the other three members. 

Youngtaek, still in his sweaty training clothes, is already sprawled on his bed, snoring the tiring day away. Seungmin is also asleep curled up in a tight ball on his bed, hair also still damp from shower like Jangjun’s. 

Jangjun then turns to check on his boyfriend who is most likely loitering on his bed. _Again_. Sure enough, Choi Sungyoon is not on the top bunk (his rightful place). Jangjun rolls his eyes and fully steps into the room so he can reclaim his bed. He stands in front of his own bed, one hand on his hip ready to scold Sungyoon. Jangjun has already taken a deep breath, mouth open and poised to tell Sungyoon off, but he stops dead in his tracks, unprepared for the sudden attack.

Sungyoon has already fallen asleep. His phone plopped carelessly on top his chest, still emitting sound effects from the war game that he had been playing. But the thing that almost gave Jangjun a heart attack is the popsicle stick that is poking out from Sungyoon’s slightly open mouth. Jangjun sniggers, seeing the bluish tint of Sungyoon’s parted lips. 

“Hey,” Jangjun giggles, “hyung, did you really fall asleep while eating a popsicle?”

Instead of getting a response from his boyfriend, the crisp electronic voice from Sungyoon’s war game says, _‘You lose!’._

Jangjun shakes his head as he takes the phone from Sungyoon’s chest. He locks the screen and puts it away before turning back to look at Sungyon who is now sucking on the popsicle stick but still very much asleep. 

“Why are you so cute?” Jangjun gasps, wheezing in an attempt to keep his giggles quiet. 

“Power...up…” Sungyoon suddenly mumbles in his sleep, making a move to turn to his side. 

Jangjun then panics, quickly holding onto Sungyoon’s shoulder to prevent him from turning. Still smiling at Sungyoon’s cuteness, Jangjun carefully pulls the popsicle stick from his boyfriend’s bluish mouth.

“Hyung, seriously,” Jangjun calls out, slightly shaking Sungyoon in a weak attempt to wake him up, “you are going to choke! Why are you even eating a popsicle on my bed? Do you want ants attacking me? Brush your teeth, hyung!”

To his slight irritation and mild amusement, Sungyoon is still asleep.

“Go back to your own place, hyung. You’re drooling blue shit all over my bed!” Jangjun whines.

Again, no response. With the effect of seeing Sungyoon’s cuteness gone, Jangjun is drained and his eyes are once again yearning to close, so he decides that he will just confront Sungyoon in the morning. Jangjun begrudgingly climbs to the upper bunk. He fluffs the pillow, spreads the blanket and lays down, groaning contentedly. He lays on his side, facing the wall as he burrows his face in the pillow that smells like Sungyoon. 

Feeling warm and comfortable, Jangjun is finally, _finally_ starting to fall asleep. Some moments later, however, he becomes vaguely conscious of the bed shaking a little. He feels the space behind him dip, and soon enough, arms and legs are clinging around him. 

The cold pair of lips that kisses his nape a few seconds later unmistakably belongs to a certain popsicle-eating bunny, so Jangjun holds onto the arms wrapped around him and peacefully slips into dreamland.

**Author's Note:**

> Probably the shortest JangYoon I've ever written here, but my brain has not been cooperating lately huhu so about the Rogue updates, please bear with me. The title does not really make sense, but it sounds good so AHAHAH


End file.
